ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disneyland Anaheim Attractions, Restaurants
List of Lands: World Bazaar Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (World Bazaar) 2. City Hall 3. World Bazaar Vechiles 4. Disneyland's Dreams on Parade 5. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 6. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights Shopping: 1. Emporium 2. Candy Palace 3. China Closet 4. Disneyann 5. Penny Arcade 6. Newsstand 7. Disney Showcase 8. The Magic Shop 9. Macy's Jewelry Shop 10. 20th Century Music Company Restaurants: 1. World Bazaar Bakery 2. World Bazaar Cone Shop 3. Walt's Restaurant (Formerly Known as Plaza Inn) 4. Casey's Coner (Formerly Known as Refreshment Corner) Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Tarzan's Treehouse 4. Indiana Jones & The Crystal Skull Shopping: 1. Adventureland Bazaar 2. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost 3. South Seas Trader Restaurants: 1. Bengal BBQ 2. Tiki Juice Bar 3. Indy Fruit Cart New Orleans Square Attractions: 1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Haunted Mansion 3. Disneyland Railroad (New Orleans Sqaure) Shopping: 1. Royal Sreet Veranda 2. One-of-a-Kind Shop 3. Chocolate Collection 4. Portrait Artists 5. Jewel or Orleans Restaurants: 1. Club 55 2. Cafe Orleans 3. Blue Bayou Restaurant 4. French Market 5. Le Petite Patisserie 6. Mint Julep Market Crtter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. PB&J Otter: The Ride 3. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. The Final Jam Gift Shop 2. Crocodile Mercantile 3. Professor Barnaby Owl's Photographic Art Studio 4. Critter Country Plush 5. Flick Duck's Country Store Restaurants: 1. Harbour Gallery 2. Critter Country Fruit Cart 3. Hungry Bear Restaurant 4. Mile Long Bar Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 3. Fantasmic! 4. Tom Sawyer Island 5. Mark Twain Riverboat 6. Sailing Ship Mayflower 7. Frontierland Shootin' Gallery Shopping: 1. Bonanza Outfitters 2. Silver Spur Supplies 3. Calico Kate's Pantry Shop 4. Chicken Plantation 5. Pecos Goofy's Wild West Shop Restaurants: 1. Oak Taverns 2. New Orleans BBQ 3. Aunt Shelby's Pancake & Waffl House 4. Conestoga Hamburgers & Fries 5. Golden Horseshoe Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Sleeping Beauty Castle 2. Snow White's Adventues 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. King Arthur's Carrousel 5. Casey Jr. Circus Train 6. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 7. Storybookland Canal Boats 8. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 9. It's a Small World 10. Matterhorn Bobsled 11. Peter Pan's Flight 12. Mad Tea Party 13. Alice in Wonderland 14. Wrath of the Firebird Shopping: 1. Harmony Faire 2. Kingdom Treasures 3. Castle Candy Kitchen 4. Once Upon a Time....The Disney Princess Shop 5. Fantasy Emporuim 6. Pooh Corner 7. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 8. Small World Toy Shop 9. Baby Mine Restaurants: 1. Small World Ice Cream 2. Cleo's 3. Captain Hook's Galley 4. Musical Tavern Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown) 2. Sora's Mansion 3. Donald's Boat 4. Gadget's Go Coaster 5. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 6. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 7. Minnie's House 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Shopping: 1. ToonTown Five & Dime 2. Gag Factory Restaurants: 1. Pluto's Doghouse 2. Peppermint Patty's Frozen Treats 3. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 4. Sora's Popcorn Shop 5. Snoopy's & Woodstock's Snack Wagon 6. House of Mouse 7. Goofy's Drink Stand 8. Mickey's Trailer Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 2. Star Tours 3. Cosmo Jets 4. The Tomorrowland PeopleMover 5. Captain EO 6. Space Mountain II: The Earth to The Moon 7. Grand Circuit Raceway 8. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 9. Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) 10. Alien Encounter 11. Finding Nemo: Submarnie Voyage 12. Disneyland Monorail Station Shopping: 1. Planet M 2. Tomorrowlanding 3. Mickey's Star Traders 4. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 5. Cosmic Encounter Restaurants: 1. Tomorrowland Terrace 2. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 3. Lite Bite Satellite 4. Lunching Pad 5. The XS Tech Space Wagon Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes